Hetazombie
by hihelenahellie
Summary: For 22 year old Alfred Jones, life was easy until...it happened. With a flash normal humans turn into the undead with only one goal to eat human flesh.With his best friend missing Alfred sets out to find him and hopes that he's not one of them or that he himself doesn't turn into one. BAD SUMMARY IS BAD, the story is good please read :D maybe USUK, reveiw if you want it!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for clicking on this! and i would like to thank my beta

SakuraMoriChan!

Alfred groaned as his alarm clock beeped into life, reminding him that it was necessary for him to wake up. He hit the snooze button and smiled in triumph when the noise died down, allowing him to attempt to go back to his peaceful sleep.

A few minutes later, there was a sudden pounding at the front door of his apartment. At first, he tried to ignore it and placed his pillow over his head. It worked, but then the assault on his door grew louder and more frantic, and a high pitched scream tore through Alfred's attempted sleep.

Mumbling a few choice words, the 22 year old blond climbed out of his bed. He stumbled to the door and peered through the small peephole. Alfred frowned when he didn't see anything, but the pounding returned when he made a move to return to his inviting bed. With a heavy sigh, Alfred opened the door.

"What do you-, HOLY S***!" Alfred screamed when something pounced at him.

Alfred jumped back, managing to throw his assailant off and reaching for an old baseball bat he had kept next to the door, a precaution in case anyone ever tried to break in. He pointed the bat at the slowly rising figure, retching when it turned to face him. The woman, who had an appearance too much like his landlady's to just be a coincidence, looked disgusting. Her face was rotting and barely sticking to her skull, and her gums were bleeding from the area where her teeth had once sat.

"Ms Smith? Are you alright?" Alfred asked and she groaned, reaching out in an attempt to grab Alfred's leg.

Alfred moved back again. Something wasn't right...He was seriously hoping that it was just some weird joke, but…

His thoughts were interrupted when 'Ms Smith' launched herself at him again, a low, animalistic growl emitting from the back of her throat. Alfred slammed the bat into her, forcing her across the room. He hoped that it would only stop her. He didn't want to kill her.

Deciding that she shouldn't be able to attack him now, Alfred turned his attention to the door, locking it and making sure it was secure. Alfred didn't hear the quiet grunts coming from Ms Smith, who was beginning to drag her body towards her prey.

Alfred's eyes widened as something crawled up his back. He threw it off him, turning around and screaming loudly. Ms Smith's arm was now missing, but she was still trying to climb up, her eyes never shifting away from him. He desperately smashed the bat into her again, and this time her head split open. The pure white carpet was now stained with red. So much red. Alfred covered his mouth and looked away to stop himself from throwing up.

What the hell is going on?! he thought, moving to his office area and switching the laptop on. The internet always had the answer to everything.

It was everywhere, the flashy news bulletin that briefly explained how some strange plague had rapidly spread overnight.

Swallowing, he grabbed his phone and carefully dialled a number. He bit his lip, hoping, with all of his heart, that the other end would pick up.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"The number you have reached is now unavailable. Please try again later."

Alfred swore and slammed his fist down onto the desk. He hurriedly changed into some proper clothes and clutched his bat again. He stepped out of his apartment, just as he would have any other day, but knew that he was probably walking straight into hell.

He had to save the person he cared about more than anyone else in the world, and nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey my wonderful readers! I would like to thank you for reading this and here's a free cookie, not made by England. sorry for such a late reply D: School has been a major pain in the butt along with Volleyball. Also i would like to thank my awesome beta sakuramorichan! So if you could look her up and read some of her really good stories that would be awesome and you would get an other cookie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish i did, but sadly i don't. **

Alfred stood at the top of the stairs, glancing from side to side in case something was ready to jump out at him. Stepping cautiously onto the metal stairs, his eyes widened when he saw the usually calm area was up in flames. People were screaming and holding injured parts of their bodies. As they stumbled forwards, dragging their feet, soft groans would begin to escape their lips.

He had to look away when he saw a small child run to his mother, who had been groaning and reaching a hand out to her son. Alfred heard the pain filled scream as the child's mother tore into his flesh, and he told himself that it had to be a dream. All he had to do was wake up, and then everything would go back to normal, right?

Taking another step down, he was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the snapping of hungry jaws under the stairs. Alfred jumped when a bony hand wrapped around his ankle, yanking him down with a surprising amount of strength. Forced down, his chin painfully hit one of the steps, cutting the skin. His eyes drift down to the arm. He could see it was a sickly green color and bits of skin were hanging off, revealing alarming amounts of muscle and bone.

The arm tugged gain, pulling Alfred even further down. The man's jaw began snapping faster, sensing that his next meal was close. Alfred started panicking, not thinking clearly as he kicked out at the stern grip on his ankle. No matter how hard he kicked, the hand wouldn't let go. His fear was rising, and the only thing he could hear was the snap of the man's jaw. A few tears slipped down his face.

He couldn't die. He had to be the hero and save Arthur!

Shaking his head, his hands reached for anything that he could use to stop his gradual descent. His fingers closed around the stair rails, and he tried pulling himself to safety. His muscles strained as he moved himself up, centimetre by centimetre. His fingers were aching, and he was just about to grab the rails with his other hand too when there was a sudden, hard tug. The weak rail snaps, dragging Alfred back down. He hit his chin once more, making blood gush out. Holding the steel rail in his hand, he began panicking again.

He was going to die.

Alfred's eyes blurred with tears. His grip tightened around the rail, with his last bit of energy he kicked again and twisted his body around, driving the rail into the man's arm over and over again. The grip didn't loosen, and he showed no sign of letting go. Alfred gritted his teeth and grabbed the rotting arm. The man's pale eyes turned to him and Alfred looked away. His once brown eyes were now a sickly pale color, and the left eye was hanging out of its socket. His neck had been bitten into and parts of his spine were clearly visible.

He drove the rails into the man's elbow, making his arm snap in two. As soon as the grip loosened, Alfred jumped up and scrambled back up the stairs. Now at the top, he hunched over, panting heavily. Glancing back down, he groaned when he noticed his trusty bat at the bottom of the stairs. Alfred carefully descended the very same flight of stairs, this time keeping his distance from the man. The man's blank eyes followed him, his jaw still snapping and growling. Picking up the bat, he sighed and checked the strangely empty streets.

Making a dash for the parking lot, he dragged his bat along the ground. He was trying to make sparks, as he had noticed when he had been watching the streets that the un-dead had been avoiding the bright flames. Hoping that it would keep most of the hordes of zombies away from him, he tried making small fires on the ground as he ran. It seemed to be working, but every so often one or two would stumble towards him. He would hit them back with one clean swing of his bat, mentally counting how many heads or any other body parts he could knock off.

When he neared the chain-link fence surrounding the parking lot, he slowed to a walk. He took out his wallet and swiped his ID card to open the gate. He frowned when it didn't work. He turned it around and tried again, but the light still didn't change color. Blowing into the key slot, he attempted it one last time. No luck. Alfred rolled his eyes. It really wasn't his day, was it? This thought had crossed his mind just as he absentmindedly threw his bat into the air. It flipped in the air before landing on the other side of the chain-link fence. His eyes widened when he realised what he had done, and he quickly grabbed the fence and began climbing up as fast as he could. The loud clang the bat had emitted when it hit the concrete floor had seemingly echoed throughout the whole city. Loud groans and the sound of clumsy stumbles were now nearing the parking lot.

Alfred reached the top of the fence and jumped down, his legs stinging as he hit the ground. He grabbed the bat, turning back to look at the ravenous horde he had summoned. Men, women, and children of all ages were at the gate and surrounding the chain-link fence, arms reaching into the parking lot in a mindless attempt to grab their next and possibly only meal in their eternal, un-dead lives.

Alfred cursed and ran to the back, frowning as he examined his small, beat-up car. Any of those things could break into the cheap vehicle if they wanted. Also, he was almost out of gas. He kicked the car in frustration. Dammit, how could he have messed up twice?

Walking away from the car, he noticed a body. He raised his bat at the sight, ready to attack, but the body made no sign of moving. He took a step forward. Alfred recognised her; the small, lifeless woman in front of him had been the valet parking girl. She would usually park the cars for the higher class people who didn't want to walk all the way from the parking lot to their penthouse apartment.

He nearly dropped the bat when he saw the gun next to her. A small bullet hole was in her forehead and blood was splattered on the wall. Alfred shook his head. She had been so nice! When he had once broken his foot, she had driven his car to its parking place for free.

Taking one last step towards her, he closed her dull blue eyes, lying her down into a more peaceful position. There were two photos in her hand; one of her family and the other of her boyfriend. They were all wearing bright, innocent smiles. The other hand was clutching a set of keys. Alfred took them, frowning. Stealing from a dead body wasn't right. But if it could save him and Arthur...

There was one word on the keychain; "Hummer." Alfred felt like jumping up and down and crying with joy. The one car that was an absolute beast on the road, and he had the keys to it in his hand. He made his way to the large, yellow hummer and unlocked the door. The car roared to life as he turned the engine on. He smiled, shifting into a comfortable position as he began driving to the gate. Maybe his luck was starting to change.

He wasn't aware of the lifeless eyes watching him, lips slowly beginning to form unmistakable smiles on their un-dead faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred smiled as he looked around the clean hummer, quickly turning the key. The car roared to life, and Alfred's smile grew even wider when he lightly pressed the pedals, making the car's engine emit a loud 'vroom' sound. He gripped the wheel. The car rushed forward, traveling much faster than his old car ever could.

He laughed loudly, leaning his head back. Pulling the car into reverse, he backed up before switching into first gear, his foot pressing firmly against the pedal, making the car push triple digits.

He lurched forward when the car collided with the gate, immediately breaking through it. Alfred opened his eyes and pushed down on the gas again.

The car jumped up and down as he drove over the bodies of the undead. Some would climb onto the car's hood, clawing at the glass. Alfred didn't worry about them. He was sure that they would fall off after he made some turns. He was more focused on messing around with the radio, trying to get some music to play.

His head banging to ACDC was interrupted when the windshield smashed and arms began reaching through the glass. Alfred turned the car to the side, panicking. Most of the zombies slid off the car hood, but a few managed to hang on, regain their balance and climbing back towards the windscreen. Alfred turned again, this time spinning in complete circles. He braked when he started feeling dizzy.

Eyes firmly on the road, he began driving into the heart of the city.

_timeskip_timeskip_timeskip_

Alfred was half way across the bridge when the car started beeping and slowing down. Looking at the dashboard, he slammed his hand against the wheel. Out of gas.

Stopping the car, he jumped out of the driver's seat and quickly scanned the area, taking small and careful steps forward. Everywhere he looked, cars were on fire and some had members of the undead trying to escape from their seatbelts. One thing that bothered Alfred was that some of the cars' trunks seemed to have been...ripped off.

Making his way over to the other side, he glanced at the woods. Is it safe to sleep in a tree? he wondered just before a flash of light caught his eye. Smoke was rising from deep in the woods, and smoke meant people.

Alfred looked around bridge, wondering how he could reach the forest. He noticed a rope ladder attached to the side of the bride, and he immediately ran to it and carelessly began climbing down. A giddy smile grew on his face. Maybe it's Arthur! he thought, now running through the woods, not caring that he was snapping every fallen branch or leaf.

The smell of smoke grew stronger. He stopped when could finally see the fire, quickly hiding behind a tree. He peered around it, trying to get a good look at the scene in front of him.

He could just about make out two people. One was rather tall and the other one was around his size. They were both speaking in quick, hushed voices. It sounded like they were arguing.

Alfred was about to move from his hiding place, but the taller man pulled out a gun. The trigger was pulled and the smaller man's head was blown off.

Alfred's blood froze. D…Did that really happen? Alfred tried to calm his suddenly heavy breathing, not hearing the snapping branches until it was too late.

"Come out," the voice said. It was a deep voice with a heavy accent.

The hair on the back of Alfred's neck stood up. The man laughed, stepping towards him.

"I saw you~. But don't worry, I mean you no harm…" the man cooed.

Alfred rolled his eyes. Yeah right, he thought, taking a small step forward. He watched the ground for leaves and branches.

"One wrong step and you're dead," the voice said, sounding as if it was right behind Alfred.

Alfred nodded and looked down at his bat, trying to figure a way out of his problem. He could try to attack him, but the other man had a gun. Alfred could feel himself shaking. He wasn't in a video game; he couldn't just save and get another try.

Alfred knelt down in the shadows, laying his bat down. He couldn't wait him out. Reaching into the pocket of his lucky bomber jacket that he had received from his little brother, he could feel a familiar shape… His phone! That could work! He turned it on, getting ready to throw it.

But the man's dark chuckle stopped him.

"Too late," he whispered. The gun clicked and Alfred closed his eyes.


End file.
